The Dazzlings
The Dazzlings are a musical group and the main antagonists of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The group consists of lead singer Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Development and design It was mentioned at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con panel that the Dazzlings were inspired by the sirens of Greek mythology, who often lured sailors with their beautiful songs and caused shipwrecks. In regards to the Dazzlings' designs, the Rainbow Rocks animation staff was given reference designs by Hasbro, and Kora Kosicka designed their final look. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Dazzlings are first seen in a cafe at the beginning of the film, feeding on the negativity caused by its patrons. There they witness a blast of Equestrian magic coming from Canterlot High School and decide to exploit it to get everyone in the human world to adore them. Upon enrolling at the school, Sunset Shimmer gives them a tour and informs them of an upcoming musical showcase. During the tour, Sunset gets a bad vibe from the girls, later noting "something off" about them to her friends. Not long after, the Dazzlings appear before the entire student body in the school cafeteria and convince them to turn the friendly competition into a Battle of the Bands. As a result, they turn everyone against each other, with the exception of Sunset and her friends, and even entrap Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna in the web of their spell. It is later revealed through Twilight Sparkle's research that the Dazzlings are sirens from Equestria who long ago used their music to cause disharmony among ponies. Eventually, they were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded for their actions. Throughout the competition, the Dazzlings draw the students and faculty in deeper with their siren songs and advance to the final round. They also convince Trixie to forcibly remove the Rainbooms from the competition by trapping them under a stage. Before the Dazzlings are able to grow powerful enough to rule the human world, the Rainbooms defeat them through the music of friendship and destroy their gem pendants, breaking their spell on the school and rendering them unable to sing. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of The Dazzlings' siren forms is briefly seen during the CHS Rally Song. Their siren forms can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Applejack, Sunset, and Rarity also briefly discuss the Dazzlings in the film. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree The sirens are briefly mentioned by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie recaps the events of the previous times they tangled with magic, including defeating the Dazzlings, after getting off the bus. During the campfire scene, Rarity and Rainbow also mention the sirens and the events of the second film. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Get the Show on the Road title card background text includes "TE DZLNGZ W SPZ GSTS SRNS" horizontally flipped. Equestria Girls: Better Together The Dazzlings make their return in the music video Find the Magic, performing at the Starswirled Music Festival and singing about adjusting to life after losing their magic. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In ''Sunset's Backstage Pass, the Dazzlings serve as the red herrings of the special. They appear as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival singing Find the Magic, and Sunset suspects them of using the Time Twirler to create the time loop she is trapped in. However, Sunset does not find the Time Twirler in their van, and they are cleared of suspicion after Sunset reads Adagio's mind (the "loop" Sunset heard Adagio speak of being for their music). They still take the opportunity to make fun of Sunset until she accidentally hurts Pinkie Pie's feelings, and they leave in their van. ''Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Adagio and Aria are mentioned by Pinkie Pie at the start of the "Saving Pinkie's Pie" short. Depiction in the series In the season seven finale Shadow Play - Part 2, the sirens appear in flashback, creating discord among ponies with their singing before they were defeated by the Pillars of Old Equestria and banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. Other depictions IDW comics The Dazzlings, in their siren forms, appear in ancient Equestria in . They enter a musical competition in Canterlot—from which they're initially ejected due to negative public reception. When they return after modernizing their singing, they captivate the ponies of Canterlot and draw the attention of Star Swirl the Bearded. Through a series of musical battles, the sirens and Star Swirl create multiple new instruments and genres. After all of their battles end in Star Swirl's defeat, he banishes them to the human world through the Crystal Mirror. In , the Dazzlings appear before the unicorn Stygian and use their hypnotic singing to bring his village under their thrall. In , the Pillars confront and banish the Dazzlings, despite Stygian's suggestion that they attempt to reason with the creatures. In , the Dazzlings are mentioned. Storybooks The Dazzlings are featured as the main antagonists in the ''Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization The Mane Event and Panorama Sticker Storybook, are mentioned several times in Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine and Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, and appear again in Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over. Software The Dazzlings are featured in Hasbro's online games Battle of the Bands and V.I.F. The Dazzlings also appear in Hasbro Arcade in the Rainbow Rocks song minigame. Commercials The Dazzlings are also featured in a live-action Rainbow Rocks music video that promotes the film and merchandise and uses a rock version of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song). Songs performed *Battle *Under Our Spell *Welcome to the Show *Rainbooms Battle *It's the Pop *Find the Magic See also * References de:Dazzlings es:Las Dazzlings fr:Les Dazzlings pl:c:pl.mlpeg:Dazzlings pt:As Dazzlings ru:Дэззлингс Category:Musical ensembles Category:Antagonists Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles Category:Creatures